


Trial and Error

by DarthVaderC11



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVaderC11/pseuds/DarthVaderC11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post from "Imagine your OTP" on tumblr...guess which one! ;p (Also if you know which one this was please let me know because I can't for the heck of me find the original post...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who had a birthday this year](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+had+a+birthday+this+year).



> The writing is basically the most casual of casual writing, but I just kinda wanted it to read cute and conversationally so that's how it's written 3: It may be a little bit OOC...so I put it as a crack fic - just in case! There are not very many varied sentence starters, and I'm pretty sure I said "Cain" and "Abel" more times than the Bible...anyways. I may be in the process of writing more things, but I may also delete all of them because writing makes me nervous. aghh! The nerves are eating me aallliiiiiveeeee! 
> 
> ALSO: The archive warnings didn't really apply, but just beware because there might be things you don't want...like spiders and biting and stuff. 
> 
> Hamlet owns Starfighter! I lub you hamlet. 
> 
> Actually: Nobody read this fic it sucks. T o T

He wasn't sure what caused it. It might have been the excessive hours he put in at the lab last night. It might have been the fact that Cain had eagerly shoved several mouthfuls of borscht down his throat at lunch. It might have even started when Cain's second-hand smoke drifted into his "delicate princessy nostrils" as Cain had called them, after the fighter refused to turn up the vents. Either way, one thing was certain. Abel had the hiccups.

"C-hic-Cain, hurry up..."

Tanned fingers tapped furiously against the tablet's screen as Cain's struggle to assist Abel became hopeless. "I'm looking, I'm looking..." Scanning through countless "hiccup-help" websites wasn't helping as much as he had hoped, and in Cain's mind, there was only one thing left to do. "Hold on," A smirk formed around the words when they left his lips. "I have an idea."

Abel stared back at his fighter incredulously, his heart thumping two beats too fast at the prospect of Cain hatching a plan on his own.

Silence - spare a few scattered spasms from the navigator's diaphragm - rattled Abel's nerves after Cain left their bed and disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Here," 

Whatever Abel was expecting, it surely wasn't the ordinary looking glass of water that Cain held out to him. "Oh...thank you," he managed between hiccups, looking at his socked feet so the flare of color in his cheeks would go unnoticed. 

Cain "tsked", because they both knew all too well that he never did anything like this for anybody, and proceeded to slowly press the cool glass to Abel's heated cheek. "Just drink it already so I don't have to hear you making that sound anymore." It came out with a suppressed hint of worry - more genuine than he intended. 

The blonde risked one more look up at Cain's face before he took the glass, just so he could memorize the way worry made his dark brow crease almost undetectably...but the look was gone before Abel had a chance. So he lifted the glass to his flushed lips instead, hoping to catch a glimpse of satisfaction in the other's inky irises. 

Within seconds of that first sip, there was a new look altering Cain's features - a look so dynamic and passionate that Abel thought he just might fail to hold in a gasp. Except, the emotion playing across Cain's face was that of sheer shock. 

Abel stared at Cain.

Cain stared at Abel.

Droplets of heavily salted water slid slowly down the sides of the younger man's face where Abel had spit at him, and it was only then - before Cain had the opportunity to lash out and break the silence - that he realized: no more hiccups. 

"Not so much salt next time, Cain..." the home-remedy for getting rid of hiccups finally registered in Abel's mind, but he couldn't help but think that a warning would have been nice. 

But the blonde's words went ignored as Cain's mind only focused on one thing. "Ha! It worked! Take THAT 'interwebs,' damned thing said salt water wouldn't work." 

Cain just looked so proud of himself, so full of pride - and so wet with second-hand salt water - that Abel burst out into convulsive laughter. Quietly at first, with the thin fingers of his hand pressed lightly against his mouth, then uproariously, falling backwards onto the sheets and eventually slumping to the ground. "I'm sorr - Oh!" His sides expanded and contracted painfully, begging for relief with each massive intake of air as Cain watched with narrowed eyes. "I-I'm sooorry! It's j-just too...too...too fu - hic - ...funny..." All laughter ceased and Cain's wide-eyed head tilted about 90 degrees, just so he could give his navigator a hard stare of disbelief. Abel glanced up sheepishly beneath long, fluttering lashes from where he lay on the floor. With his thumbnail in his mouth to keep a smile at bay, Abel watched Cain return to the bathroom and close the door. 

Eventually he came back out, dry this time, to find Abel sitting cross-legged and hiccupping on the floor in the same spot he'd left him. 'Drastic times call for drastic measures' Cain convinced himself with a spiteful twitch of his upper lip. Abel just looked in his direction, waving slightly with a grin so wide his eyes closed, having no idea that Cain had some new - and rather unpleasant - ideas in store for him. If it was the last thing he did, Cain would get rid of those irritating hiccups. 

\- 

"Put this in your mouth and hold it for five seconds." 

Abel took the spoon of peanut butter and did what he was told, going cross-eyed as he watched the spoon wiggle between his lips for five seconds. 

Holding his breath in hopes that it worked, Cain reached for the spoon. "Okay princess you can take it out now..." 

"Mmmph..." the blonde mumbled, still crossing his eyes.

"I said you can take it out," Cain wrapped his hand around the spoon and tugged lightly at the handle. It was stuck. 

"MMmph! Hic!" Abel hiccupped around the gooey spoon, groaning as the metal dug into his sensitive gums.

Stroking his chin with one hand and letting go of the spoon with the other, Cain frowned. "Probably shoulda gotten you peanut butter that wasn't expired." 

-

"Neeehhhhh..." 

"Aaaahhhh..."

"..."

"Ah we doin' thist wight?" Abel asked, tongue extended in front of his mouth.

They both sat cross-legged on the bed, Cain's face only a few hairs from his navigator's, both of their tongues sticking out. 

Cain distinctly remembered, the website said to stick your tongue out for several minutes and the hiccups would stop. So far, it had been ten. "Fuch soould I now, do you feel any diffwent? Awe day gone?" 

A beat passed, and both of their hearts skipped several. "Iths workin! Iths workin! Caye, Iths work - hic."

-

"What if it falls off?"

For the millionth time that night, Cain scowled. "If you hold still, unlike the five other times we tried this, maybe it won't." The fighter swore he could feel the grey hairs pushing through his scalp. "Now tilt your head back."

Shuffling slightly to get more comfortable, Abel knelt on the floor between Cain's spread thighs and sat back on his calves. "Kay. Hic! I'm ready."

Cain scoffed from his spot on the bed, knowing all too well that Abel would fuck it up again. Still, after using three fingers to comb the yellow highlights off of the other's forehead, he mustered the strength to try it again. He rolled the penny once between his thumb and index finger, placed it gently on Abel's bare forehead, and waited. 

"...Hic! ...Where did you even get that stupid idea?"

-

"That's it..." Cain muttered, grabbing Abel under the arms and hauling him upward. He did his best to ignore the other's gasps of protest as he flipped Abel upside-down and pressed him against the wall with his own torso so he wouldn't fall. "Now this is supposed to get rid of 'em once and for all."

Blood rushed to the navigator's head, making his skin turn a dark red. "Well it - hic - doesn't seem to be working very well..."

"Tsk. Well, if it doesn't work in the next few minutes, since you're already down there you can suck my cock."

Since he was already down there, it didn't take long for Abel's foot to find Cain's face.

-

"Uh...Abel," As Abel struggled through constant spasms to type up an aerodynamic improvement report for Keeler, Cain lay opposite of him on the bed and rested his feet in the blonde's lap. 

The tablet never lost Abel's attention while he responded half-heartedly. "H-hic-hm..."

In all his days on the Sleipnir, Cain never grinned as wide as he did then. This was it, he thought, this is the one trick that would do it. "There's a gigantic spider right behind you." 

"Uh huh." Abel breathed, unfazed. "I know that trick. The old, 'scare the hiccups away' thing. But - hic - it won't - hic - won't work on me." With both eyes still on the tablet, Abel scratched his foot, finding that one of his socks had been dislodged earlier in the day. "I should be more worried about my sock than I am about a fictional spider." 

Two rows of teeth glistened brighter as the devious grin grew. "No. Actually, there is a gigantic spider. And it's right behind you." 

Irritated, Abel set his work down and heaved a sigh as he turned to glance over his shoulder. "See, Cain? Nothing." 

Suddenly, the fighter's shoulders grew stiff, his eyes widened, and his feet knocked against Abel's shins as Cain clambered backwards. "Uh...princess...that's because..."

He put his hands on his hips then, fed up with Cain's games. "What is it? Spit it out!"

"It's on your head." And sure enough, as the older male's hesitant gaze moved upwards, he was met with eight beady orbs and a fang-adorned mouth. 

It was then that Abel's delicate body decided to engage in a hiccupping spell that caused his body to shake so hard, the tarantula launched off of his head and onto Cain's face. 

-

"Shoulda asked Deimos for a smaller spider..." Through the incessant itching and red marks that were beginning to form on his neck from the spider bite, Cain still managed to focus on Abel. "Still making those sounds, huh."

"Hic! It looks like the spider gave you hickies." 

"Shut up, you're the one with the hickies, all I hear from you is 'hic, hic, hic,' every damn minute." 

Abel giggled. "No I mean, like what you always do to my shoulder when we..." he trailed off, a shy smile telling Cain what he couldn't say with words. 

Now this was something Cain could relate to, and he smirked, crawling over to the other soldier and straddling his hips. "Makin fun of my hickies? You having a good laugh about me and that spider? I'll give you something to laugh about..." 

Giggles turned to laughter, which turned to screeching and playful cries of "No! Stop it," as Cain ruthlessly tickled Abel on his tummy and around his sides. "Who's laughing now, huh?"

"T-technically I am!" Abel gasped when Cain finally stopped. He was still pinned beneath the other's warm thighs, and his breathing was slowly returning to normal. Finally, it did, and Abel stared up at his fighter, eyes roaming from those perplexing eyes to his chapped lips - which, he suddenly decided he wanted pressed against his. So Abel went for it, straining his abdomen against Cain's weight to reach the lips he already knew so well. It was quick, an abrupt press of plump lips to a thin mouth. Then Abel pulled back with part of Cain's signature smirk on his face as he blinked up at the other. And that was it; there was no turning back. 

Without sparing a second to give Abel any warning, Cain was pushing him down and kissing him again, using the tip of his tongue to skim the thickness of Abel's bottom lip just the way he liked it. Pale fingers sewed through pitch-black hair, threading between the strands then pulling tight as tan thumbs swept over sanguine cheeks. From slicked lips to the luring skin of the shoulder not a single place was left untouched by Cain's lips, his teeth, his tongue. Abel didn't even try to hold back a loud and lascivious moan as his other half made his neck tingle with whispers. 

"Let's see you fuckin laugh about this princess..." After each microscopic blonde hair on Abel's inner shoulder stood straight up Cain licked and blew cold air to make the blonde shiver. His hands gripped bony hips and hot skin as he grinded into Abel, just before his teeth made red marks in Abel's neck. After than Abel's body ignited, set off by Cain's spark. Strands of blonde hair fell away from a sweating face as Abel threw his head back and groaned, his hips thrusting upwards haphazardly before he found Cain's dick with his own. 

But Cain was right. Abel wasn't laughing at all anymore. "Oh God Cain...fuck me...fuck my ass hard I want your cock in me..." A rush of hot air met his neck as Cain lost his breath. 

"Well shit Abel...never heard you talk like that before..." And then his mouth was back on the older male's, trying to kiss slow and let their tongues tease each other but failing in the heat of the moment. Cain ravaged Abel's open mouth through those swollen lips, pulling back slightly to make Abel reach up to suck on his tongue. 

Impatient, the blonde fisted the collar of Cain's sweat-stained shirt and pulled hard, causing their teeth to click as he whined "fuck me" between every one of their closed-lip kisses. 

At last Cain murmured his agreement against the other's mouth, reaching down between them to rip off both of their pants. "Actually..." he said with one hand inside Abel's boxers, the other in his own hair. "I haven't heard you say so much all day...I think we did it." When he pulled back imperceptibly to smirk at his companion, Abel whimpered at the loss of contact at first, then broke into a glowing grin. 

"Oh my God..." Cain's left hand intertwined with Abel's as the navigator laughed. "We did it! My hiccups are gone!" Another kiss, another quick rub of a palm against a hard cock to relieve the pressure. "Thank you so much...I don't know how I would've done it without yo - hic!"

Both bodies went rigid.

Abel stared at Cain.

Cain stared at Abel.

Droplets of pre-come soaked through Abel's boxers, and Cain's lips turned upwards, for they were both thinking the same thing. 

"Fuck it." They sighed in unison; the hiccups could wait. 

 

T-the end....(SHY!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! P-PLEASE! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'm SHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

 

Note: I hope you imagined the part where Cain tries a bunch of strange methods on Abel as an 80's montage...because I did ;p Then Asia starts playing when I said "heat of the moment" and Sam Winchester wakes up. Okay I'm done I love you guys <3

(If anyone's interested here's the link to that website where I got all the ideas for the hiccup cures)  
http://www.wikihow.com/Cure-Hiccups#The_30-Second_Cure_Method.7FUNIQ70193dbe46a4a28b-nowiki-00000001-QINU.7F1.7FUNIQ70193dbe46a4a28b-nowiki-00000002-QINU.7F


End file.
